In many integrated circuits and electronic applications, it is necessary to generate a low frequency (less than 100 hertz) clock or long time delay (greater than 20 mS). Historically, clock signals for integrated circuits are generated with (1) a crystal oscillator, for precise and stable frequencies, (2) an off-chip resistor and/or capacitor, or (3) on-chip capacitors, resistors, and current sources. Low frequencies or long delay times can be derived from those relatively fast clocks by binary division of the original signal with flip-flops. Each of the stated cases requires many flip-flops and/or off-chip components.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for generating a low frequency clock (less than 100 Hz) or a long time delay (greater than 20 mS) on an integrated circuit without the use of CMOS logic, metal oxide silicon capacitors (MOS), or off-chip components.